Fingerprints
by Ninja
Summary: Destiny isnt a set thing, it is somthing you must embrace. You'll know the chance when you see it. Don't hold back. ..Song Fic..
1. Introduction

Greetings readers,

Firstly, the content of this fiction is none of my property, and it contains spoilers for those of you who haven't seen the series. Pfft, who am I kidding, if you havent seen it, then why are you here?

Anyway, inspiration struck when I was listening to the radio, and here it is, a little somthing to munch on. Besides, I wanted a short break from my other Wheel of Time fan fic, and I needed a way to slide back into the eva side of things since I wish to re-write my original story, which hasnt seen the light of day.

Can a small change be pivitol to destiny? Read and Find out.

Props to my Betas Archangel-dmd, and Derek Zischke for putting up with me. Damn this curse of Eva.

Enjoy yourselves. 


	2. On My Mind

Finger Prints Chapter 1 - On my Mind 

----"...Life is a fickle thing. One small change, no matter how slight we believe it to be, can alter all that we know in as many ways as we can guess..."----

The door slid shut loudly and Shinji simply sighed as he shook his head,  
"Why do Japanese sleep on the floor? This is so stupid!" was Asukas' muffled complaints a moment later Shinji rolled his eyes, even out of the room she needed to be the centre of attention.

- Baby I've got you on my mind, honey you won't ever know -

Turning the lights off he lay down in his futon and let his SDAT keep playing, letting the music play over and again. Sleep was always something that came late to him, tonight wasn't any different.  
Time passed, how much, he wasn't sure, sleep came late, but drowsiness was always there, his eyes half open, half aware of his surroundings, he listened to his music in peace. A moment later a door slid open, and by compulsive reaction, Shinji dropped his head down and began to feign sleep and immediately turning his SDAT off. He didn't know why he did it but that really didn't matter. He waited in silence while Asuka moved around the apartment. After a moment he raised his head slightly and looked to see where she went, the sound of the toilet flushing made it pretty obvious, closing his eyes and laying back down he feigned sleep once more until Asuka was back in her room. This was not to be. A feeling of movement and a slight thudding sound later, and Shinji opened his eyes to see Asuka had come back to sleep on the floor next to him, likely from out of habit from the past week, nothing to be overly excited about, until of course he looked down. He jerked only slightly, enough to send his SDAT into full fast-forward, as he found himself eye-to-cleavage with the low cut tank top Asuka wore to sleep that night. At any other time Shinji would have torn his eyes from that direction with all speed, but he froze looking, he was, after all, only human. Until she shifted in her sleep bringing her closer towards him, and he looked back towards her face. It was in that short moment Shinji was willing to admit that he thought Asuka was quite pretty. Actually, he'd been thinking about that for a long time now, but her personality certainly got in the way.

He began to draw closer to her, his half-sleep mind processing at the very real possibility of kissing Asuka, oh there were dozens of reasons to stop and pull away, but he couldn't, he swallowed once and eased forwards closer, and softly, ever so softly pressed his lips against hers. He didn't linger long though, he pulled away from her, immediately fearing the bloody retribution about to be laid upon him by the fire-haired beauty before him, if he was going to die, it certainly felt worth it. Stillness was a shock, there was nothing, she was still asleep. Asuka murmured "Mama" quietly, and Shinji saw a tear form in her eyes, he lay back down looking curiously into Asukas closed eyes. His SDAT came to a stop, Shinji looked considering as Asukas face, _'I don't really know that much about her. She misses her mother too. I guess it can't hurt to be nice to her, she is pretty much alone here after all'_  
Shinji drew up a blanket for her and one for himself and lay down to sleep after taking off his SDAT.

- How much I need you by my side, promise you won't ever go -

Asuka woke slowly in the morning; her mind was working long before any part of her body actually moved, or opened her eyes. _'It's been a while since I've slept this well. This pillow is kinda hard though.'_ As she slowly opened her eyes she noted something wrong, a third arm across her midsection. Rage began to well up inside of her; Shinji was trying to feel her up while she was sleeping! She looked to her left then right, and saw that Shinjis' face was right next to hers, and the reason why her pillow was so hard, it was his shoulder she was sleeping on. All anger diffused into embarrassment and relief that Shinji was still asleep. She realised that she must have moved back out here in the night by accident and fallen asleep next to him, and eventually onto him. _'It wasn't his fault. Besides, it wasn't that bad.'_ Not that she'd ever tell Shinji, or mention to this. She simply sighed and went about her morning, there was nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing had really changed.

Shinji woke and found that Asuka was already up, he sat up and yawned, stretching his arms, and groggily put the futon and sheets away. He knocked on the door of the bathroom, a muffled "Occupied" from Asuka confirmed her presence and so he went on to start breakfast.  
Asuka emerged from the bathroom and looked a Shinji as he prepared breakfast, "So, what are you having Third child"  
"I'm making us some pancakes, is that okay?" he asked.  
She shook her head slightly, she was just going to have some toast for herself, he was thoughtful enough though, "Idiot. Of course its fine"  
Shinji nodded and continue to cook, he smiled a little to himself, it only now kind of clicked that Asuka kept people at arms length for some reason, and her insults was her small method of saying thanks, but that wasn't important. It was actually the guilt from when he kissed her while she was asleep that drove him to do this as an apology, one he would never admit to her. As much as it would have been worth while to die for, stealing a kiss from her, he liked living, so she'd never know and that was that.

- I won't take no from you this time -

"The Target has entered the Mountains" came the call over the Intercom

"Just remember the moves Shinji, full power, maximum performance!" Asuka egged Shinji on, it was always funny to put him down, it usually gave him some back bone, and it was something he sorely needed.  
"Not a problem, we'll be finished in Sixty-two seconds." Shinji answered with a smirk, Asuka always liked to boast, no matter where or when, strange how it used to be so annoying.

"It's coming, target has entered ground Zero!" Aoba relayed.  
"Detach external power." Misato Commanded coolly, "Eva launch."

For one minute and two seconds, Evangelion Unit 01, and Evangelion Unit 02 acted in perfect unison, a combat action of unified choreography, each move made to compliment the others. By the sixty-third second, all that remained of the Seventh Angel, Israfel, was a smoking crater. At the bottom of the aforementioned hole were the entwined, fallen, masses of Unit 01, and Unit 02.  
Shinji emerged from the entry plug and quickly surveyed the area, without power they were stuck at the bottom of this mess until someone came to get them out... His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone installed into the Evas' armour; he looked to Unit 2 to see that it was Asuka, so he quickly picked it up.  
Before she could speak Shinji asked with all honesty, "Are you alright Asuka? That landing sure rattled my teeth"  
Now, this truly earnest question caught her off guard, as she was about to start tearing into him, about how careless he was to land on her Eva, but she couldn't summon it, not now.  
"I'm fine. Not the most graceful landing, that's fore sure." She replied feeling a little subdued.  
"Well, like the saying goes, any landing you can walk away from..." Shinji noted she was a little muted, so he tried to cheer her up a little.  
"Idiot, I know that." Asuka smirked, "So, how long until they get us out of here you think"  
"Not too long hopefully, they should be monitoring this call anyway"  
"Yeah, I could really use a shower; the smell of LCL is hard to get out of my hair"  
"Uh huh, good job out there today Asuka, you did great." Shinji said with a smile.  
Asuka blushed a little, but quickly pushed the compliment aside, "Of course I did, good to see you can keep up Third Child"  
Shinji laughed a little as he noted the recovery unit en route, "Well see you Top-side Asuka." with that he hung up the phone and waited patiently for the pickup.  
Asuka saw the communication end, and then stared at the phone in her hand for a moment before putting it away. She looked over at Shinji sitting on Unit 01 looking at the recovery team. She smiled a little, and let herself actually feel the warmth from the compliment that he had given her without her goading. _'He really is a good kid.'_ Soon she turned her attention to the recovery team as they descended to recover the Evangelions and their pilots.

- Baby I've got you on my mind -

Time passed, and Asuka finally managed to talk Kaji into going shopping with her, the class trip to Okinawa would be amazing. In Germany, they were land locked; to finally spend time at the beach would be magnificent. After dragging Kaji to the swim-suit section, she found something especially fashionable, and quite revealing to boot, perfect for more attention from all the guys, like Kaji and Shinji... she paused a moment. What Shinji thought of her was becoming more of an issue as of late, she often teased him about her figure, trying to get him to open up a little, he was kind of reserved and hardly ever fun, but he was nice to her all the same, he never belittled her, and he argued with her too, so he had some backbone, despite almost always folding to every command Misato gives him, _'Well, at least he can cook.'_ she thought with a smile, and went to show off her swim-suit to Kaji, this trip would be fun.

"What! Did you just say that I can't go on this trip?" Asuka Exclaimed.  
"Yup." Misato Replied as she put down her Beer, the master of words she was.  
"Well why not?" Asuka demanded.  
"Its part of your job." Misato Said simply   
"You mean I'm on permanent stand-by?" Asuka pouted   
"You got it"  
"What idiot decided that"  
"This one. The operations planning manager." Misato countered smoothly.  
"Humph" Asuka stood fully, she was defeated, utterly, but she wasn't about to let it go that easily, if nothing else, she could take out a little frustration on Shinji. "Shinji, why don't you stop hiding behind that cup of tea and talk some sense into this woman? Act like a man"  
Shinji had had enough really, so he smirked and said, "Fine. I will talk some sense. Asuka, I knew this was going to happen, and you're smart enough to know it was going to happen too, you have no reason to be upset, piloting the Evas' takes priority over everything else"  
This of course was far from sensible; this was Asuka he was talking to after all, serving only to fuel the fire, Asuka kept on,  
"So you've already given up"  
"There's a difference between giving up, and knowing which battles are pointless to face." Shinji said, feeling more than a little irritated.  
"Look," Misato interrupted, "I know how you must feel, but there's just no other way. Shinji is right, there's always the possibility an Angel might attack while you're away"  
"Since we're using what the _Amazing Third Child_ has to say," Asuka laced enough sarcasm to kill Pen-Pen in that last quip, "Then why do we always have to be prepared to defend against them? Any good officer knows that the best defence is a good offence. Why can't we find them and attack them first"  
"I think that Nerv would have done that by now if they knew Asuka." Shinji interrupted.  
"Took the words right from my mouth Shinji." Misato grinned, she was glad to see him coming out of his shell; Asuka was being a good influence after all... as good an influence as she can be anyway.  
"Besides, think of this as an opportunity to get ahead for a change. The two of you can catch up on your studies while your classmates are on the trip." Now Misato knew she was going to meet some resistance over this, so she pulled out her 'ace in the hole', "Or did you think I hadn't seen these report cards"  
Shinji cringed at the mention of their Grades, and he saw that Asuka did too, slightly. He always tried to keep good grades, and up until recently they were actually pretty good, and before he became an Eva pilot he was considering becoming a concert Celloist, along with studies to become a teacher. However, with the piloting of the Evangelion, the Angel attacks, and being in and out of hospital, and Nerv for any number of tests, his grades were slowly going down the drain.  
"I guess you thought I wouldn't know about these test scores yet. Well, all your grades are forwarded directly to my terminal and I have been very disappointed in the both of you." Misato wore a victorious grin; she had nailed their coffin shut.  
Asuka immediately switched to defensive mode, she knew she dug herself into a hole, and she'd get herself out, "Hah, this is so silly and this schools' grades are just dumb. The old fashioned numeric grading scale you use on your exams is stupid"  
Okay, so it wasn't the best defence to use, but she didn't really have much else to work with.  
Misato took a little pity and decided to end it with a short quip, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. You could at least try to adjust to Japanese schooling"  
Asuka had nothing, nothing she could do to get her way, and with that did what she always did, "THIS SUCKS!"

- 'Cause honey I've got to show (I won't wait for another day) -

Earlier in the day Shinji had seen off his friends, with Asuka, who were on their way to Okinawa, but now he was sitting at a table inside an indoor swimming pool Asuka had dragged him to. Rei was there strangely enough, but he didn't want to swim, he really did want to catch up on his school work. He chose the physics program and began working dutifully. It was on a particularly tricky question that Asuka decided to bother him.  
"What have you got there Shinji?" She asked   
"Basic physics primer." Came the absent response.  
"Ooh, you're such an obedient student." Asuka mocked.  
"Well, I'll have to study it anyway, I mean I..." whatever else Shinji was going to mention died in his throat, which then immediately went dry as he looked in Asukas' direction. She was wearing a two-piece bikini that was striped in white and red, it left very little to his imagination, but despite that it worked over-time, for a moment he felt like he was going to have a nose bleed. Asuka disrupted those thoughts by announcing her reason for the outfit she was almost wearing.  
"Well, if I can't go diving in Okinawa, let's do it here." Asuka added more than a little tease to it, she liked making Shinji second guess what she meant.  
"Diving? In a swimming pool?" Shinji asked of her, his tone implying the incredulity of the notion.  
Asuka ignored him and leaned over him to look at the computer, "So, what are you working on? Let's see... you can't solve an easy problem like this"  
She tapped at a few keys solving the problem for Shinji, this however wasn't where his focus was, as he was once again eye-to-cleavage with a very familiar pair of twins, he swallowed a little, and turned back to the computer before she had time to notice, his mind was far away now, remembering the night he took a kiss from Asuka, that small amount of regret welled up again, but he couldn't help but smirk.  
"There all done. It's easy when you know how" Asuka announced.  
Shinji was baffled. "How can you solve a difficult problem like this and not make good grades on your tests?" Shinji asked looking into her eyes.  
Asuka sighed a little and straightened up, she was sure she could make Shinji blush more by leaning over him, strange how he was becoming more resistant to her teasing. "It's because I'm having trouble figuring out what the questions are." She said quite honestly.  
"You mean you can't read the questions in Japanese?" Shinji was honestly surprised, up until now, he was sure Asuka could do almost anything.  
"That's right; I still haven't learned all the Kanji yet. I didn't have to study it in college." She said simply.  
Part of Shinji sighed, _'She even boasts when she's having trouble.'_, "I could help teach you if you like, unlike most things, I'm good at language studies"  
Asuka was a little upset that Shinji didn't further inquire into her studies, but was more surprised by his offer of help.  
"I don't need help from you Shinji." She said curtly.  
Shinji decided to try and cater to her ego, it couldn't hurt,  
"Come on Asuka, I can teach you Japanese, and you can help me with other stuff. I mean you have gone to college after all"  
Asuka was feeling a little torn, she didn't want anyone's help, but this wasn't really help, more like a trade, after all, it couldn't be that bad. "Alright then, you've got a deal, but if I don't get better scores, it's your fault Third Child"  
He laughed a little, "Deal"  
Asuka shook her head a little and smirked, "So, what does this one say?" she asked pointing at the laptop.  
"It's a question about Thermal Expansion." Shinji replied   
"Thermal expansion? Oh man, that's kids stuff. To put it in terms you'll understand, most things expand when they get hot, and contract when they get cold"  
"Sounds simple enough." Shinji said a little doubtfully, this was physics, it was never this easy.  
"Look, if I were to warm up my breasts with my hands, do you think they'd grow bigger, or smaller?" She asked, oh, this was most certainly her least subtle move, but she did so like to make him squirm.  
Shinji was beet red and looked away, "A... what exactly are you offering to teach me Asuka? Physics or Sexual education"  
Asuka was caught totally off guard, of all people, well, she wouldn't stand for it, "You pervert!" and she slapped him before turning away, "I hope you're proud of yourself!"  
Despite Asukas hand print in his face he couldn't help but laugh a little, "That was kinda worth it"  
Asuka simply walked off, her face was on fire, Shinji wasn't a pervert, but he did display a little back bone every once and a while, and on this occasion, had managed to one-up her. She smiled ruefully to herself, it was her fault, but she'd never tell him that anyway. She decided to do some diving, there wasn't anything else to do, and teasing Shinji wasn't much fun if he wouldn't react the way she wanted him to.

- Just what I can do (My heart died when you loosed the chains) -

Shinji rubbed his face a little and looked at the problem, then at Asuka who was now bending over something near the deep end of the pool. He could have sworn she was teasing him on purpose, but it was just his imagination. Asuka just acted that way normally, and he had to adjust to that, he looked back at the thermal expansion problem and tried to think about it, but Asukas example kept coming back to him, he laughed a little, saved his work, closed the laptop and he rest his arms over it, resting his head on his arms. "Well, that's one way to learn a lesson." He said quietly to himself while he wore a grin. He heard splashes and a sharp gasp for breath, and then turned to look at Rei getting out of the water and drying herself off.  
Asuka had finished getting her gear on and looked towards Shinji, who was now staring at Rei. At this point, Asuka felt a stab of jealousy, not that she'd ever recognise nor admit it as such, so without regards for what happened earlier she immediately wanted Shinjis attention.  
"Hey Shinji! Lookie Lookie! Back roll entry"  
Shinji watched as Asuka dropped backwards into the water and threw his hands up a little. He stood to go get his swimming trunks, studies be damned, he wanted to get into the cool water, and swim for a bit. Besides, he was getting plenty enough distracted that stopping hardly made a difference.  
Asuka Surfaced and looked around, it was a little boring, there was after all, nothing to see at the bottom of a swimming pool. She looked around for Shinji and saw that he wasn't at the table studying anymore, _'Where did he get to?'_ She wondered absently. As if to answer her question Shinji was standing at the deep end of the pool, and dove in. He began to swim at an even pace, which Asuka took upon herself to time his lap on her diving watch.  
"You made pretty good time Third Child." Asuka mentioned when he came up for air.  
Shinji was a little caught off, "Y-you were timing me?"  
She nodded, "So, did you use to compete in swimming competitions"  
Shinji shook his head, "I did consider it once, but then my father called me here... Asuka, you grew up to pilot Eva, did you ever think about what you would do, once the Angels stopped coming?"  
Asuka came to a pause and thought for a while, "All I ever wanted to do was pilot Eva, anything else doesn't matter, and if it changes, I'll deal with it."  
Shinji nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I figured you might"  
Asuka cocked an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You're the kind of person who won't let things worry you; you're more the kind to bury it." Shinji gave Asuka a smile, and began to do laps again.  
Asuka smiled back a little and felt her cheeks get warm. "Idiot." She didn't know if she meant Shinji or herself. Pushing the thoughts aside she put her mask back on, and mouth-piece, diving back into the water.

- Because I think I know (I won't wait for another day) -

"Is that an angel?" Shinji asked, looking down on the image of what appeared to be a partially developed foetus.  
"Yes, it's some sort of chrysalis form that precedes the adult stage we're familiar with." Replied Ritsuko, "This operations prime objective will be to capture this Angel. We must capture it alive, and in a form as close to its original state as possible." She explained.  
"And if we fail?" Interjected Asuka.  
"Then you must destroy it immediately, understood?" Ritsuko said simply.  
"Roger!" Came the unified response from the three assembled pilots.  
"The designated pilot will be-" Ritsuko began before she was cut off by Asuka.  
"Oh! Pick me Please! I love to go diving!" She said excitedly.  
'_It's going be me... As always.'_ Shinji thought dejectedly, though, it wasn't from the fact that he was always chosen, but because Asuka would be disappointed, and upset at him.  
"Asuka." Ritsuko said simply, "You will carry out the mission"  
"Sure! It's going to be easy." Asuka replied, with a bright smile on her face, it was her time to shine.  
"And me?" came the quiet query from Rei.  
"The Special equipment we will be using hasn't been standardised for use in the prototype." Maya replied.  
"Rei and Unit Zero will remain here on standby." Ritsuko Confirmed.  
"Understood." Was the placid reply from the First Child   
"Oh, poor little Rei. She doesn't get to have any fun." Asuka tried to bait Rei like she did Shinji, but irritably, Rei never responded.  
Ritsuko ended Asukas childish behaviour by continuing on. "Now that an A-seventeen has been ordered, we've got to roll out immediately. Get ready"  
"Roger!" The pilots confirmed.

Asuka suited up into her new plug suit pressing the control on her left arm that would contract it around her body giving it a perfect fit. She looked over herself trying to figure out what made this Plug suit any different."You know, this heat resistant entry plug suit doesn't feel any different from our regular ones." Asuka mentioned with mild surprise. "Press the switch on your right wrist." Came the instruction from Ritsuko, who didn't bother to look away from her reports.  
"Okay." Asuka complied, and pressed the switch, and immediately became horrified has her suit begun to expand, ballooning and effectively wedging her in between the lockers. Asuka let out a curse in German at this sudden change.  
Ritsuko eyed her for a moment before mentioning, "Unit two should be ready now"  
Asuka walked, to be precise, waddled, to the hanger where she found Unit 02.  
"Noo!" She exclaimed. "No way, how could you"  
"This exo-suit was designed to protect you. Type D equipment is designed for combat under extreme environmental duress, not high fashion." Calmly replied Ritsuko.  
"Is that my Unit Two? The poor thing." Asuka hated this, it was embarrassing, and she didn't want anyone seeing her like this, "Forget it! I won't do it! I'm not appearing in public in this Stupid thing! This is the sort of thing you have Shinji for! What are you laughing at!"  
Shinji at this point was trying to keep the smirk off of his face while Asuka was fuming; she looked like a fat cherry, perfect to go with the giant marshmallow that was Unit 02. He was going to get beat on again, but the look on Asukas face was worth it. Before a blow could be delivered to the Third Child, a voice called out.  
"I'm so disappointed"  
Asuka turned to face Kaji who was standing on an upper walkway, the flush rose in her face that was likely to match her plug suit.  
"I was looking forward to seeing you in action." Kaji said much too smartly, he knew the girl was deluded, putting her down this way was childish, but it was effective.  
Asuka stifled a cry and ran back into the hallway feeling utterly mortified.  
"Doctor Akagi I can't let Kaji see me in this awful looking thing"  
"Are we having any problems down there?" Came Mayas Voice from the intercom.  
"Sort of." Ritsuko replied, this was getting frustrating.  
"I'll pilot Unit Two if Asuka doesn't want to." Shinji voiced out, cutting Rei off, "If she's too _worried_ about how it looks"  
Oh, it was certainly a subtle emphasis, very slight. If Asuka didn't know what Shinji said about her earlier it wouldn't have mattered, but it did. And in the end, it had the desired effect.  
"_You_ pilot _my_ Eva? Over my dead body Third Child, I'll do it alright." Asuka bit off her words in anger, but then became silent as she looked up to her Evangelion. "I'm sorry, they made me do it."

- What you are going through (My heart died when you loosed the chains) -

The transit to the mountain top was uneventful, but Asuka was restless. She knew she acted childish before, she hated that sometimes. No matter how mature she pretended to be she could be a child. Part of her wanted to thank Shinji for giving her some sense, the other part wanted to throttle him for it too. She looked about the site, and asked,  
"Hey, is Kaji here yet"  
"God's _gift_ won't be coming." Answered Misato Irritably, "He's got no business here." And with that ended all other communications. In the back of her mind, she knew Kaji was a half a dream, sort of like asking your parents for a pony as a kid; where the chances it would happen are slim to nil. It did however give her an excuse to try and Irritate Misato, and Shinji.  
"No? But I wanted him to see me in my greatest triumph to date." She said with a touch of petulance.

Shinji sighed a little; he hated it when she acted this way. Asuka was a strong person, he knew that, but when she acted like a baby his respect for her dropped a few notches. Not that he'd ever have the nerve to actually tell her that, besides, he didn't want to start an argument. Not here, and not now anyway. He leaned back against his seat, and saw three dots streaking across the sky. Asking no-one in particular he mentioned,"What are those? Jets"  
"The U.N. and the Air Force will be standing by." Ritsuko answered simply.  
"'Til this mission is over anyway." Maya added.  
"Are they here to help us?" Asuka queried.  
"Noo, they're here to clean up the mess. Just in case we fail." Ritsuko said, Shinji could hear her rueful grin.  
"Erm, What do you mean?" Asuka asked hesitantly, she didn't like the sound of this.  
"They'll use N2 depth charges to destroy the Angel, and us as well." Came the ever calm reply from Dr. Akagi.  
Asuka gasped, and was shocked to anger. "This job sucks"  
"What kind of jerk ordered something like that?" Shinji asked. Though, in truth, he half expected the answer.  
"Commander Ikari." Was the reply from Ritsuko.  
"...What and Asshole... I'd say it was a shock, but, well, you know." Shinji sighed soon after. There was a small amount of laughter coming from Dr. Akagi and Maya over the comment, but nothing more.  
"So, you really don't like your father Ikari"  
Shinji was a little caught off by the question, from Asuka of all people, was a shock to say the least. Of course, she didn't know the full story, so he nodded.  
"Well, after my mother died when I was small, he sent me away, I hadn't seen him for the longest time, and then, he calls me back here... Because he has a _use_ for me." Shinji loaded quite a bit of venom into the last comment.  
Asuka was surprised, and felt sorry for him but said nothing. _'Maybe we aren't that different after all.'_ She thought to herself.

- I hope you feel it the way I feel it, I hope you feel it the way I feel it too -

"Oh man, talk about hot!" Asuka said finally understanding the importance of her plug suit, and the Type-D equipment, she was after all, descending into molten rock! Shinji felt a little worried that she was going to go through with this, it was highly dangerous and- His thoughts were cut off by an excited voice.  
"Hey! Look at this Shinji! A perfect scissors dive!" Asuka exclaimed as she splashed down into the lava.  
He couldn't help but smile ruefully, she certainly was a tough nut to crack, and molten lava could affect her demeanour if she didn't want it to.  
"Nice going Asuka. Now let's see how long Unit Two can hold its breath." He retorted.  
"Thanks for your concern Third Child, but I'll be fine." Despite her harsh words, it was nice to hear him worry over her a little, maybe she needed to change how she would make him squirm in the future.  
"Current Depth, one-seventy." Asuka reported, "Rate of Descent, twenty. No problems detected. Visibility is Zero. Can't see a thing. Switching to C.T. monitor." Asuka squinted a little. "Even with this, I can barely see a thing."

Shinji listened to Maya count off Asukas depth, he didn't notice his foot tapping anxiously , or how his hand tightened around the control stick every report. The Evangelion loomed over the pit leading into the magma, hoping to see something, anything, but he knew it was pointless. All her could do was wait.  
"One-thousand-fifty, we're over the maximum safety depth." Maya reported.   
Shinji cringed a little unconsciously.  
"Depth is thirteen-hundred. Unit has reached target estimated level"  
"Asuka, what do you see?" Misato asked.  
"I'm not detecting anything. Its not here!" Asuka reported a little disgruntled.  
"The lava currents must be faster than we thought." said Ritsuko in a considering tone.  
Shinjis brows furrowed, this would mean she might need to go deeper.  
"The targets velocity certainly doesn't match our predictions." Hyuuga reported.  
"Hurry up and re-calculate. Descend further. Continue to operation." Misato commanded.  
"Huh?" Was all Hyuuga could say.

Maya continued to count off the depth, Shinji wondered why his hand was so sore, until he noted his white-knuckled grip on the control yoke. He didn't let go.  
"A crack has occurred on the second coolant pipe." Came a technicians report.  
"Depth of fourteen-eighty." Maya continued, after a small ping, "We have exceeded the maximum allowed depth"  
Shinji was more than worried now.  
"But we haven't made contact with the target yet." Misato stated irritably. "Keep going. How's it going Asuka"  
Shinji sat forward a little to hear her progress.  
"Nice and toasty. I just want to finish this and take a shower." Was Asukas response.  
Shinji smiled and relaxed a little after hearing her voice.  
"There's a nice hot-spring near here. We'll go there once this is over. Just hang in there a little longer." Misato assured Asuka.

- So if I had this all my way, honey you won't ever know -

Asuka cringed at the cracking sound, and then gasped as the sounds of strain caused her progressive knife to come loose.  
"Maximum allowed depth plus 200." Was Mayas' report, she sounded a little frantic.  
Hyuuga began to implore, "Captain Katsuragi, you've got to stop this! Have you forgotten there's a human being in there"  
"I will manage this operation as I see fit. Continue to descend." Misatos' response was a little cold.  
"I agree with Misato. I'm okay. I can go on." Asuka added. She didn't want them to worry over her, she was fine. Absently she wondered how Shinji was doing; he was pretty quiet up there. _'Knowing him, he probably fell asleep. The idiot.'_ She smiled a little to herself, not realising how little spite her commend held.  
"Depth seventeen-eighty. Unit has reached corrected target depth." Maya reported.  
Asuka snapped from her thoughts and immediately scanned the area.  
"Wait, I see it." she called.  
"The target is in sight." Hyuuga confirmed.  
"Prepare for capture." Ordered Misato.  
Asuka squeezed the controls and the capture device extended in the Eva's hands.  
"Alright, because of the convection current that's moving both you and the target; you'll have just one chance to make contact." Came the instructions from Ritsuko.  
"I understand. Just leave it to me." Was Asukas response.

"Thirty meters to contact." Hyuuga reported.  
"Relevant velocity two-point-two. On the axis." said Asuka.  
As the Eva moved into place near the Angel, the cage was shifted and activated right on target.  
"Electro-magnetic cage has been spread, no problems Detected. The Target has been captured"  
Sounds of relief filled the control room. "Nice work Asuka." called Misato.  
With a sigh a silent prayer Asuka smiled, "The operation is completed. I'm beginning my ascent"  
The crane began to winch the connected umbilical cables and pulled Unit 02 and its capture, the Eighth Angel Sandalphon, towards the surface.  
After taking the breath he didn't realise he was holding, he finally asked, "Asuka, are you alright"  
"Well of course. The only thing we have to fear is fear itself. This was easy." Was the confident reply.  
"I'm just glad you're okay." Shinji said smiling a little.  
"Thanks." Asuka said a little awkwardly, her mind scrambled for something to change the topic. "Man, this isn't and entry plug suit, it's a sauna bath. I just want to go and take a cold shower"  
"Well Misato mentioned a hot-spring earlier. It won't cool you down but it's relaxing, or so I hear."  
"Hm, so eager to see me in a bikini again Shinji?" Asuka jibed.  
Shinji however was un-phased, and answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Actually, the hot-springs are divided into male and female sections, and we won't see each other at all. Unless _you_ want to give me a _private_ show." He added that little part at the end, she really had put her own foot into it that time and he wanted her to see how it was like to be on the reciving end.  
Asuka was, of course, floored. Shinji Ikari, the reserved little boy actually made a pass at her? She was about to give him an earful on his dirty mind when an alarm began to sound. She turned her attention back to the captured Angel.  
"It's going Crazy!" Asuka exclaimed. Even in the depths of lava she could hear it crying out.

"Oh no, it's started to hatch! It's earlier than we predicted!" Ritsuko said.  
"Cage status?" Demanded Misato   
"There's no-way it can handle this!" Hyuuga reported franticly.  
The Angel began to tear at its bindings, breaking one of the walls of the cage.  
"Abort the capture." Misato commanded, "Jettison the cage"  
"Damn." Asuka muttered as she followed her orders, dropping the Angel to fall back into its molten womb.  
"We're changing the operation." Misato called out, "We've got to destroy that Angel. Unit Two, prepare for combat! Do it Asuka"  
"You got it!" Asuka replied, she was looking forward to this. However, as soon as she had the Eva Reach for its weapon, she bit back a far wore curse, and exclaimed, "Damn it, I forgot that I dropped the prog knife! The Angel"  
At that moment the Angel swept towards Unit 02 with great speed.  
"Releasing Holster!" Asuka Reported as she cut the weights that helped her descent, her lower half floating upwards, barely escaping the Angels charge. "It's fast!" Asuka cursed as she tried to follow its movements, "This is no good. I've lost it again! And if this lousy visibility wasn't enough, I'm too hot, and this disgusting suit is stuck to my body with sweat! This really sucks"  
Shinji had to admire Asuka, even in the face of danger; she had to make sure to tell everyone exactly how uncomfortable she was.  
"Asuka, we're going to drop you Unit Ones' Progressive knife, stand ready." Misato told her.  
"Understood!" Asuka said, but the situation escalated as the Angel came back into view, "Oh, jeeze, drop it now Shinji!"

- I'd be there through every night and day, promise you won't ever go -

"Here it comes!" Shinji shouted, as he threw the prog knife into the lava with all the force he could get the Eva to muster. He just hoped it would get there in time.  
"Forty seconds to knife arrival" A tech estimated.  
"The Angel is approaching rapidly!" Came Hyuugas' report.  
"Oh no! Go away!" Asuka cried out in vain. "Hurry up with that thing!" She demanded again for the knife that was slowly sinking to meet her rising Eva. "Come faster!"

As soon as Unit 02 caught the prog knife it was able to intercept one of the Angels attacks, its other arm however was unhindered in assailing her.  
"What the hell!" Cried Asuka as the Angel opened its mouth to try and maul the Evangelions head.  
"No! How could it open its mouth in molten lava?" Demanded Ritsuko as she watched the events unfold.  
"What do you think that thing is built out of?" Maya asked rhetorically.

As Asuka tried to fend off the Angel, its grasp on the Eva took toll.   
"Left leg damaged!" Maya reported frantically.  
"Heat Shield failing!" Asuka added With a tear of metal and poly-carbon fibres the left leg of the Type-D equipment was sundered from Unit 02.  
"Die Damn you!" Asuka screamed as she pulled the prog knife from the Angels claw and began to stab at the Angels head with fury. However, it had no effect whatsoever.  
"Oh my god! The extreme heat has descended that things atomic structure! The prog knife won't work against it!" Ritsuko explained desperately.   
"What! Then what will we do?" Hyuuga asked, the same desperation in his voice.

Then it came to Shinji in a flash,"Think physics!" he called out to Asuka over the 'com.   
"Thermal Expansion!" she exclaimed as she realised what Shinji had in mind. "Here!" Using the prog knife she cut the coolant tube to the Eva's left arm, and slammed it into the mouth of the Angel.  
"Of course! The coolant!" Ritsuko agreed excitedly.  
"Transfer all of the internal coolant pressure to cable number three! Do it!" Asuka demanded. With the press of a button it was done, and the coolant began to flood into the Angels mouth, causing it extreme pain. Letting out a cry, Asuka again began to assail the Angel with the prog knife. It soon became too much for the Angel, as the coolant rapidly caused its internal organs to contract upon themselves, and eventually upon itself entirely, it pulled away from the Eva. However, not without a counter-stroke, in-turn severing all of the connection cables, barely leaving the last intact, as it broke away and dissolved into the lava. With the loss of the coolant, the internal pressure the suit was maintaining was lost; the Type-D equipment began to implode under the extreme stress. "I've done it, but... "Asuka said defeated, noticing the cables, "That's it, I'm done for"  
As if to affirm her thoughts the cable finally snapped under the weight, and Evangelion Unit 02 began to sink, and Asuka Langley Sohryu Resigned herself to her fate.

- I won't hold back from you this time -

Her descent came to a rapid halt, and she looked up, shocked, through the shattered glass of the Type-D equipment to see Evangelion Unit 01 which had caught her, the eyes glowing softly in the molten rock."Shinji?" She asked in wonder. A slow smile grew on her face, and for a moment, it felt like her heart was trying to escape her chest. "Idiot." _'That sweet fool.'_ "You show off." _'I don't know how I could thank him.'_

Much later, Shinji was finally relaxing in the hot springs with Pen-Pen; Kaji was kind enough to Fed-Ex him to the resort.  
"Ahh, this feels like heaven." Shinji sighed out; he hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. _'Boy, I never thought a bath could feel this good...'_  
"Hey Shinji are you there!" Came Asukas' voice from the other side of the bamboo wall that divided the male and female areas.  
"Uh, yeah Asuka, what's up?" He asked a little tentatively.  
"That was quick thinking today..." She said, a little shakily, she shook her head and changed what she was going to say, "The thermal expansion thing, good to see my teaching skills are rubbing off already"  
Shinji smirked a little to himself, typical Asuka, always about her, "Maybe it wasn't the teacher, just her lesson. I know I'm reminded of it often enough"  
A small string of German curses could be heard as Shinji Laughed to himself.  
Asuka wore a defeated look, until Misato began to whisper something into her ear; Asuka barely contained her evil grin.

Shinji settled back down and watched Pen-Pen go floating by.   
"Shinji can you hear me?" Misatos' voice called over loud and clear.  
"Y-yes Ma'am!" Shinji called back.  
"Would you be a dear and throw me the body shampoo?" Misato asked.  
"We ran out of ours!" Asuka added.  
"Sure thing!" Shinji responded as he stood. He took the bottle and walked towards the diving fence. "Here it comes"  
"Roger!" replied Asuka.  
With that Shinji lobbed the bottle of lotion over; there was a splash, and an "Ouch!" from Asuka. Shinji Cringed a little, he was going to get it now.  
"You idiot! Watch where you're throwing you dork!" Asuka complained   
"Sorry!" Shinji called back, or he tried to, he was cut off by more of Asukas complaints   
"Ooww! He hit me in my most private part!" Asuka whined, putting a little emphasis on private.  
"Oh, let me take a look." Misato said in a half motherly, half mocking tone.  
"Huh?" Shinji was feeling a little confused, and awkward to boot.  
"Ooh! Watch your fingers." Asuka squealed.  
"Wow! Your Skin is so soft and smooth Asuka!" Misato said, her voice with a slight silky quality to it.  
Shinjis face was growing very red as he listened to Misato giggling.  
"D-don't! You're tickling me!" said Asuka   
"How do you like this?" retorted Misato   
"Hah-AH! Don't touch me there!" cried Asuka giddily   
"Oh come-on what gives?" Misato said playfully.

Shinji looked down; this was awkward enough, until he noted Pen Pen paying a little too much attention to his waist. Shinji let out a small squawk of his own and dived beneath the water. _'Ugh... Thermal expansion. How embarrassing.'_

Asuka and Misato finally decided after Shinji letting out a small cry, that enough was enough, and went to lounge on the edge of the springs. There was a comfortable silence, but every now and again, Asuka would steal a glance at the scar on Misatos' mid-section. Misato finally noticed the curious scrutiny presented by the red-headed girl.   
"Hm? Oh. This scar? It's something that happened during the second impact." Misato offered as and explanation, it appeared to be enough to satisfy Asukas curiosity for the time being.  
Asuka felt she needed to share something too, but, she realised something, and shared that thought with Misato.  
"You know my past. About everything don't you." Asuka said. It wasn't a question.  
"Well, its part of my job." Misato said, "It's all ancient history now. You really ought to let it go."

- Baby I've got you on my mind -

Asuka blushed as another thought came to mind.  
"So, you know all about Shinjis' past too"  
"Yes, I do." Misato said quietly.  
"Is what he said that happened, is that true? Or was it spite?" Asuka didn't know why she wanted to know, but she felt that she simply had to.  
"It's true. The circumstances might not have been exactly the same, but you two are very much alike. Don't be too hard on him."

Asuka didn't reply, all she did was look out into the setting sun, listening to the water lap slowly against the barrier. She looked to it for the longest time wondering what Shinji was thinking.

-  
-  
'Cause honey I've got to show (I won't wait for another day)  
Just what I can do (My heart died when you loosed the chains)  
Because I think I know (I won't wait for another day)  
What you are going through (My heart died when you loosed the chains)  
I hope you feel it the way I feel it, I hope you feel it the way I feel it too.  
-  
-


End file.
